These Lies we Live
by Neverending Daydreams
Summary: Elsa finally feels ready to take on the world, and she plans to start with her husband. She just needs a little help. (A modern day crossover AU with canon characters)
1. Scene 1 (Part 1)

Elsa wended her way through the crowd, looking for the one person she came to see. She savored the feeling of the tight, electric blue mini dress she had chosen to wear. She had never gone clubbing as a teenager or before she was married, but she felt the rightness, the boost to her self-confidence. The dress, elegantly simple, paired with patent leather four inch pumps and slim clutch left her ready to take on the world. Despite that, she only planned to challenge one person: Her husband.

She could feel eyes on her and had to trust that it was not because they knew who she was, but because of how she looked. Her light blonde hair was pulled loosely back in a simple braid, but the 'do had a come and get me attitude that Elsa could feel herself radiating. It just felt so. Good. She felt like she had been living her life locked away, and finally she was taking matters into her own hands! Her mouth formed a smirk and she loftily walked past bystander like a queen would peasants.

The club was dark and the strobing lights disconcerting, but she checked off each place she walked by as she passed it. He would definitely not be on the dance floor, or anywhere particularly prominent. He would likely be surrounded by the young and restless women that frequent these establishments. She stepped up to one of the dimly lit alcoves, but before she was close enough see through the shadows, a thick arm barred her way.

"Invitation only shawty." The security guard's casual use of suggestive term set her teeth on edge, but his presence assured her that here was the man she was looking for. The alcove was neither the most nor the least private; a location of anonymity. More than likely, some were also making a tidy sum to 'forget' exactly who this guest was or when he was here, but she knew and would not be deterred.

"Loki," she said in a strong and clear voice. "Don't you remember me?"

She could see dark forms move in the shadows, and watched as one separated from others. She didn't hear him say anything, possibly because of the loud music and throbbing bass beat, but the muscle stood down. He didn't step out of the shadows, but he was close enough now for her to recognize. Here truly was the Loki she had met, though several years older now.

She waited patiently, knowing that within a few seconds he would see through her 'disguise' as a club girl. Considering who they both were, she wouldn't fault him for taking precautions. It was only reasonable after all, since both were so prominent socially and politically. She was surprised when he replied with just as much clarity and audacity.

"Madam president, what a pleasant surprise."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think. I feel like this has some real potential, but if I can't write well enough for the characters it probably won't last. Still, I'll give it a shot. Also, chapters will probably be super short because I don't have much time. I'm going to write when I can!**


	2. Scene 1 (Part 2)

He smiled at her charmingly, but he could tell she didn't buy it. With his hand in his pocket, he tapped out a quick directive to his private security agent. The wireless transmitter enabled him to invisibly convey any message to the man without anyone the wiser, and it had gotten him out of more than a few tight situations. It

"I'm surprised either of us remembers that old nickname, but you were never one to give up an upper hand, were you?" He was surprised by her aloof tone, knowing how much the name had riled her the last time they had met. She had been touchy about her marriage then, young and innocent as she was. Perhaps not completely innocent, but he could tell she didn't like what the name implied: political power, and the vicious fight required to reach one rung higher.

Now, she sounded different; cooler, harder, and even more impenetrable. He supposed six years of marriage to someone determined to work his way to the summit of the political Everest, that most prestigious position, could do that to a person. Even to innocent little Elsa Arendelle, who had seemed so wise and so ignorant all at once. The contrast between the two Elsa's, the one in his memory and the one standing before him, lent some genuineness to his smile. An interesting change, and perhaps a puzzle he would like to solve.

"Sorry love, old habits die hard." He extended a hand to her and turned up the charm one more notch, but she sashayed past him in that incredible dress. He was amused by her attitude, but took a moment to appreciate the vision in blue before followed her into the now-vacant alcove. His man had swiftly cleared it of its former guests and increased its privacy. A sheer curtain draped over the entrance and, once both had cleared the partition, a light glowed more brightly from the outside. It served the dual purpose of obscuring sight from without, and improving the lighting within.

She sat down on the cushioned bench primly, leaning back ever so slightly and crossing one long, smooth leg impressively over the other. She took him in with a practiced once-over, and again he was struck by how she had changed. Gone was the quiet, shy, and barely past her teens girl. Facing him was a mature and worldy woman, one who had fought battles and learned how to win.

He sat opposite her, and adopted a practiced position that exuded both confidence and apathy. He was in control, but her sudden appearance had certainly caught his fancy. He relaxed his face into his signature smirk that said to the world, 'I know your secrets, and unfortunately you don't have anything to offer me.' He reached down and adjusted the cuffs of his immaculate suit, smoothing out his pant legs before likewise crossing one leg over the other.

"I can't say I'm not surprised Elsa." He returned her level look across the space between them. "All I've heard since I last saw you was through news channels and papers." He dismissively waved his hand, as if excusing her for not keeping in touch. "That aside, how have you and the governor been? All is well with your families I hope." The idle pleasantries were anything but. He appreciated the muscles around her slender neck tensing at the reminder of her infamous familial discord.

* * *

**A/N: Having a good time over here, but let me know what you guys think over there! I have to go to bed now, but this was a nice little chill pill. :D**


	3. Scene 1 (Part 3)

She hooded her eyes with her lashes and wondered if this really was the best recourse. Out of everyone in the city, he was the only one she could be sure wasn't under her husband's thumb or in his pocket. If anyone was free of his influence, Loki was. The way he was acting threw her off, though. This individual bore little to no similarity to the Loki she knew, and it was a little irritating. She acknowledged the truth of his comment with a nod of her head, but didn't hesitate to fire back.

"My family is as well as it ever is. Speaking of the whims of the media, I've been seeing some interesting pieces on you in the news lately." They exchanged a look of mutually raised eyebrows, hers in challenge and his probably in amusement. Elsa decided to forestall anything further from being said on that topic. "I digress," she admitted, "your reputation is not the reason I'm here." She glanced toward the partition, though she could glean no reassurance from what she saw, "In fact, my visit deals with a more private matter. Do you remember the last time we spoke?" She flicked her eyes over and caught a subtle shift of his features. Caught off guard, it took him a moment too long to reply. When he did, though, nothing showed in his voice.

"I do," he said with a mischievous smile. "I believe I congratulated you on your engagement." He settled both feet on the ground and leaned forward, a curious glint in his emerald eyes. "Why?"

She smiled faintly. He had been the most surprised of anyone there, but he had congratulated her the most warmly. It had made the evening a little better, since she wasn't even sure if she had made the right decision. She had long since decided she would not let herself regret it, at least. "That night you also told me how you tracked down your birth parents, the ones no one else could find." She leaned forward in her intensity. "I need your help to investigate someone."

His smile faltered, and he leaned back again. "Elsa, I'm not a cop, much as my father would like me to follow in his and Thor's footsteps." He broke eye contact as he toyed with a ring on his right hand. With a dismissive voice he told her, "You should talk with Odin because," and quipped with a laugh, "I quit thinking I could be a hero a long time ago." He draped one arm across the back of the seat and gestured at his sprawled form with his other hand. "What you see is what you get, love."

She didn't know why he was acting like he was, but that didn't change anything. "That's not the point, Loki. I don't need a hero, and I don't need Odin. I need _you_." She took a breath and realized how that had sounded. Fighting off the tinge of a blush in her pale cheeks, she swiftly moved on. "You're not a politician. You're not a businessman. You're not a playboy." At his condescending grin, she sighed. Why was he doing this? "Not just a playboy," she amended. She searched for something to say that could get through to him. "The truth is that you are the only one I can be sure my husband doesn't have any influence over."

His suddenly serious features and posture convinced her that she had his attention now. He slid forward and balanced on the edge of his seat. "You want to investigate Hans?" His eyes bored into her as he stated more than asked, "This isn't just another political power struggle, is it."

* * *

**A/N: Well, we're getting closer to the point. I'm trying to keep it going at a good pace, but still a little slow, because a lot of this initial stuff is them getting a feel for each other.**


	4. Scene 2 and Scene 3

LOKI

The morning sky was just starting to lighten, and the birds were just starting to sing, when Loki stepped over the threshold of his apartment. He sighed and rubbed a hand across his face, trying to erase the signs of the long night. Only here, in the privacy of his home, did he drop his façade and let down his guard enough to show any weariness. He slipped off his jacket and carried it to his room, where he slung it across a chair back before pulling off his shoes.

Mewling, echoed immediately, drew near, along with the sound of the soft thumps of paws. Two feline shadows padded into sight and soon entwined themselves around his legs. Loki smiled fondly at the two jokesters, knowing that the lithe black cats would soon abandon him for other, more interesting pursuits if he didn't dote on them. He picked up Nari, marked by a touch of white on his two front paws, and caressed his ear. The cat leaned into the touch and purred loudly, glad as always to have attention. His brother Vali, identical but for the white markings, mewed even more plaintively.

Complete with his entourage, Loki disappeared into his closet, soon to reappear in his favorite green and yellow silk robe. He drew back the curtains, not to let the morning light in, but to give him line of sight to the view four stories below the window. There was already light traffic on the roads and sidewalks as all sorts of people began their busy days. His small corner of the city had a fair mix of ethnicity and age, but most active right now were workaholics, along with children getting ready to go to their classes.

His eyes traced the edges of the dated architecture, appreciative as ever of the distinctive Scandinavian style, and skimmed over the water that stretched out over the horizon. It was a nice place, but it had never really felt like he belonged. He felt irritation prickle his neck and turned away from the picturesque view, realizing he was too tired to be introspective. He sighed and gently let down Nari, no longer in the mood for company. The cats, astute as ever, left for another, more interesting, locale. He watched them walk away, and their swaying tails seemed like a farewell. Fitting.

He poured himself a drink and sat down at his counter with a copy of the morning's paper. He was inclined to let his eyes glaze over the articles on the upcoming election and the candidates, but with an internal reprimand he steeled himself. Now that he had committed himself to helping Elsa, he needed to immerse himself in the world. He had enjoyed a blessedly long separation from that circle of society, but somehow, and he still wasn't sure exactly how, she had convinced him to return. He drained his glass in one swallow.

ELSA

She leaned against her headboard, still wearing her dress, relived that the evening had been a success. Well, this was really the first and probably simplest step. Still, that she had got the ball rolling had taken a huge weight off of her shoulders, and she felt like it could maybe all work out. Just maybe she could pull it off. They, she corrected herself. They could pull it off. She pulled her duvet over her stomach and held it there with her arms, her own warmth spreading under the covers and radiating back through her body. Her eyes closed against the first rays of sun breaking across the sky, and the next thing she was aware of was a light rap at her door.

* * *

**A/N: And now for the hard part... lol.  
**


End file.
